The Remaining
by Little Hatake
Summary: Sepuntung rokok di tangannya membawa memori yang tak ingin ia ingat sekaligus ia rindukan. Sang kapten ahli strategi berjanji agar tetap hidup, tapi mampukah ia? A lil' bit angst, maybe? Hiruma x Mamori. Mind to RnR, all? ;)


Sepuntung rokok di tangannya membawa memori yang tak ingin ia ingat sekaligus ia rindukan. Sang kapten ahli strategi berjanji agar tetap hidup, tapi mampukah ia? A lil' bit angst, maybe? Hiruma x Mamori.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Inagaki Riichirō & Murata Yūsuke**

Character: **Hiruma Youichi and Anezaki Mamori**

Background: **Sebuah kota**

Timeline: **After a big war (AU)**

~oOo~

**The Remaining**  
by Little Hatake

.

.

Ia hembuskan asap dari mulutnya, memperhatikan gumpalan udara itu mengabur. Ia hisap lagi sebatang rokok menthol di tangan kanannya. Ia resapi karbon monoksida yang bercampur dengan oksigen di paru-parunya, memenuhi seluruh alveolus, batang putih itu pun kian memendek. Ia keluarkan perlahan asap keabuan, membentuk garis-garis putih di hadapannya. Rokok menthol itu berputar-putar di antara jemari jenjangnya, tinggal beberapa senti tersisa.

"Cih, sejak kapan sebungkus rokok sialan ini cepat habis?!" umpat lelaki berambut _spike blonde_ itu. Bukannya ukuran rokok yang semakin berkurang, bukan juga isi bungkusan semakin sedikit. Bukan, bukan kedua hal ini. Lelaki itu hanya tidak sadar ini sudah bungkus keduanya dalam dua jam ini.

Hiruma duduk menyender di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang di sebuah bukit kecil. Ia berada di situ semenjak purnama masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan wajah bulatnya untuk menemani gemintang, mengamati kota yang selama ini ia perjuangkan... bersama prajuritnya. Kota yang akhirnya menemukan titik perdamaian setelah pengorbanan literan darah dan air mata. _Emerald-_nya tajam menatap lamat-lamat sisa reruntuhan bangunan, saksi bisu peperangan selama satu tahun. Jiwanya berteriak dalam sunyi, hatinya memberontak dalam diam.

Ia lelah. Amat lelah.

Sebenarnya, udara dingin dini hari sangat menusuk tulang, membelai halus otot-otot sempurna sang kapten, menerpa wajah tampannya dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang selalu menantang langit. Namun, Hiruma tak mencoba untuk menghangatkan diri dengan memakai seragam tentara kecoklatannya yang ia sampirkan ke bahu, terkibas pelan oleh hembusan sang angin malam. Kapan lagi ia dapat menikmati langit malam tanpa bunyi desingan peluru di atasnya di malam yang seindah ini?

Ia lelah, akan peperangan yang sudah merampas segalanya.

Hiruma merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil bungkus terakhir. Ia ketukan dua kali untuk memadatkan tembakau di dalamnya. Menyelipkan sebatang nikotin itu di antara kedua bibirnya dan mendekatkan korek gas. Candu itu pun terbakar cepat seiring hisapan sang pemilik.

.

-oOo-

.

"Hiruma! Tidak baik tahu begadang sambil merokok!"

Ah, ia amat merindukan suara sopran itu. Jika sang pemilik suara melihat dirinya dalam keadaan seperti ini, sudah pasti ia diomeli habis-habisan seraya melihat sang gadis menggembungkan pipinya gemas. Dan ia hanya merespon dengan kekehan, seolah tak peduli. Atau mencoba memancing perdebatan dengan ia yang selalu menjadi pemenangnya. Ah, ia juga merindukan wajah kesal gadis itu, terlihat lucu baginya. Merupakan sebuah hiburan kecil di antara jeritan sakit dan gulungan perban bernoda darah.

"Kau ingat tempat favorit kita untuk sejenak menarik napas dari perang sialan ini, Mamori?"

Ia sengaja kembali ke tempat ini dengan gaya yang selalu diprotes sang gadis. Ia berharap dapat mendengar ocehan itu lagi, melihat ekspresi gemas itu lagi, meskipun ia tahu hal ini sungguh sia-sia. Percuma bukan, mengharapkan seseorang yang sudah tak menghirup udara yang sama kembali hadir dalam sosok yang nyata? Hiruma kembali merutuki dirinya entah untuk keberapa puluh kali.

"Hiruma, mengapa kau senang sekali membawa senjata meskipun bukan di medan perang?"

Sebuah senapan berlaras panjang, _Carbine M-16, _selalu setia bertengger di pundak kanannya. Ia amat ingat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut sang gadis saat sedang membebat luka tembak di bahunya. Ya, gadis itu maju ke medan perang sebagai tenaga medis dan ia sebagai kapten pasukan. Dua orang sahabat kecil ini sudah berikrar untuk selalu bersama mengabdi pada negara. Mamori ditugaskan di Distrik 21, pusat medis dan persenjataan. Hiruma sedikit meringis saat Mamori mengencangkan balutannya, namun dengan cepat ia tutupi dengan wajah datar andalannya. Mamori yang sempat melihat wajah kesakitan Hiruma lalu tertawa kecil. Hanya ia yang diizinkan mengintip sedikit sisi kemanusiaan dari seorang Hiruma Youichi. Hiruma tidak protes seperti biasa. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama sesosok malaikat dalam tubuh wanita di depan wajahnya, sentuhan lembut jemarinya, suara riangnya dan wajah cantiknya yang sedang memarahi Hiruma agar tidak membawa senjata dalam beberapa hari. Hiruma terhanyut dalam manifestasi paling indah.

"Agar aku dapat selalu melindungimu dari orang-orang jahat sialan itu, Mamori."

Jawaban yang tidak sempat Hiruma sampaikan itu hanya tercekat di pangkal tenggorokannya. Hiruma tak ingin lukanya semakin dalam karena mengetahui Mamori sudah tak dapat mendengarnya sekaligus membuktikan bahwa dirinya tak becus memenuhi omongannya sendiri. Ia menyeret pandangannya kepada tirai kehitaman berhias ratusan berlian di atasnya, menahan rasa sesak di dada. Rokoknya ia biarkan terbakar, menjatuhkan abu di rerumputan.

"Hiruma, merokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan kamu, loh! Cobalah kau ganti dengan permen karet."

Dua puluh batang rokok menthol sudah habis ia hisap, menemani pikirannya yang kian kalut dalam refleksi masa lalu. Menimbulkan pertentangan di dalam jiwanya, menghujat dan penyesalan. Hiruma merogoh kembali kantongnya. Tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Yang ia dapatkan bukan sebuah kotak putih berukuran sedang, tetapi hanya sebungkus pipih persegi panjang ukuran kecil. Sebelum ia sempat mengumpat, ia teringat akan sesuatu. Hiruma memandang lekat-lekat bungkusan hitam itu, ia menarik isi di dalamnya dengan hati-hati. Nampak lembaran tipis berwarna hijau terbalut kertas keputihan.

Permen karet.

Permen karet yang pernah Mamori berikan saat memergoki dirinya sudah menghabiskan dua bungkus rokok saat beristirahat di antara suara ledakan bom dan bau mesiu. Mamori tak pernah bosan memperingati Hiruma tentang bahaya merokok, tak peduli meskipun yang diceramahi sudah hafal mati setiap kata yang akan ia ucapkan. Hiruma pun mengerti semua yang dikatakan oleh gadis yang ia cintai diam-diam itu. Namun, ia membutuhkan ketenangan untuk menyusun strategi membebaskan negaranya. Dan hanya zat adiktif itu yang dapat menyediakan. Kini, ia buka perlahan kertas pembungkus permen karet dan memasukan isinya ke dalam mulut. Sebuah sensasi mint melumer, menyatu dengan saliva. Memberikan kesan dingin dan tenang.

Hiruma terhenyak.

Lagi-lagi ia menyesal, mengapa ia tak mengikuti saran Mamori sedari saat itu? Ia tak perlu menghancurkan paru-parunya, tergerogoti tar dari barang candu. "Hahaha, aku sangat bodoh, Mamori."

"Kau tidak bodoh, Hiruma. Kau kapten terhebat yang pernah aku temui."

Kalimat penenang itu terngiang kembali di alam bawah sadar Hiruma, terus terputar memenuhi indera pendengarannya. Kata-kata yang memberikan kesejukan pada dirinya, sama seperti saat ia merasa gagal menyelamatkan sebuah kota. Hanya Hiruma yang menganggap gagal, sebenarnya kota itu berhasil direbut dari tangan musuh tetapi setengah dari prajuritnya tewas dalam pertempuran besar itu. Ia sebagai kapten dan komandan pasukan ahli strategi merasa sangat bertanggung jawab atas tragedi itu. Padahal, strateginya untuk menguasa bandara terbesar negara sudah sangat matang. Bahkan, Hiruma mengerahkan hampir semua prajurit terbaiknya—termasuk dirinya, untuk mengeksekusi rencana perebutan terpenting tersebut. Tetapi Clifford, biang dari peperangan ini, memanuver balik serangan dan membalikkan keadaan. Ini di luar jangkauan ekspektasi Hiruma. Hiruma segera meminta bantuan dan menyusun ulang rencana. Dan pada akhirnya, intuisinya membantu keberhasilan misi.

Namun, harga yang harus dibayar sangat mahal. Takami, Agon, Jumonji, Sena dan Kid, rekan terbaiknya ikut gugur demi tegaknya bendera kebebasan. Untuk menebus kesalahannya, dengan sengaja ia habiskan berbungkus-bungkus rokok dan begadang bertelanjang dada, seperti saat ini. Tentunya Mamori mengetahui hal ini dan memarahi Hiruma seperti biasa.

"Kau tak perlu seperti ini, Hiruma. Misi ini misi paling sukses untuk kita." Senyum Mamori menyerap semua kekesalan Hiruma. Gadis ini menggenggam tangannya yang sudah membeku, memberikan perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang menyelinap ke lubuk hatinya. "Mereka gugur sebagai pahlawan, mereka pasti bangga."

Sekali lagi Hiruma merasakan getaran sesak menghujam jiwanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hiruma. Selalu dan akan terus begini."

Tuhan, jika kau dapat menukarkan nyawaku dengan nyawanya, tukarkanlah saat ini juga! Untuk pertama kali, komandan dari neraka ini memohon kepada Sang Pencipta. Ia sudah lelah menanggung semuanya. Pernyataan itu menipiskan batasan kewarasannya. Pernyataan sekaligus jawaban atas ucapan Hiruma saat akan pergi ke garis depan untuk terakhir kali. _Emerald _memandang _shappire._ Hiruma menemukan bayangannya terpantul di keping kebiruan milik Mamori, yang ia yakin terpantul juga di cermin hati sang gadis. Dengan refleks, lengan kekar Hiruma menarik Mamori ke dalam sebuah pelukan, pelukan yang sarat kerinduan dan tak ingin berpisah. Persetan dengan peperangan ini! Mamori dapat mendengar dengan jelas detakan jantung Hiruma yang berdegup tidak teratur. Begitu pula dengannya. Hiruma merengkuh Mamori dengan penuh proteksi, kedua tangannya melindungi gadis yang amat dicintainya ini. Ia dapat mencium wangi vanilla yang menguar dari Mamori. Ia menyesap dalam-dalam untuk melupakan sejenak pertempuran terakhir yang ia pimpin. Pelukan itu berakhir dengan kedua bibir yang saling berpagut. Singkat namun sangat manis.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selamat, Hiruma."

Hiruma menyeringai menampakkan giginya yang runcing, tanda menyanggupi.

Hiruma akan memimpin pertempuran terakhir menyerang sebuah gedung yang diyakini markas utama Clifford. Ia berani memimpin misi kali ini setelah diyakinkan oleh Mamori, ia tak ingin mengulang kesalahan untuk kedua kali. Dan ia pun menyusun taktik terbaik, mengantisipasi segala kemungkinan, mencoba membaca jalan pikiran Clifford yang sangat sulit ditebak. Ia ingin perang ini segera berakhir dan membawa Mamori untuk menemani hidupnya selama sisa usianya. Banyak imaji indah yang sudah Hiruma susun untuk masa depan mereka berdua. Ia ingin segera merealisasikan semua itu. Dengan harapan terakhir, ia tinggalkan distrik tersebut.

Penyerangan itu termasuk penyerangan tersulit yang dikomandoi Hiruma. Banyak korban berjatuhan dari kedua belah pihak. Peluru terus berterbangan, bom terus meledak. Bau mesiu dan amis darah sudah berbaur. Teriakan perintah dan tertembak pun sulit dikenali. Sejauh ini, semua rencana Hiruma berjalan lancar. Perlahan namun pasti, Hiruma berhasil mendekati ruangan utama, di mana Clifford berada. Dengan gebrakan keras, Hiruma mendobrak pintu. Ia dapati Clifford tengah menunggunya, seolah tahu ia akan berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan terkuatnya.

"Sudah berakhir, semua rencana busukmu, Sialan!" Hiruma menodongkan moncong senjatanya tepat ke dahi Clifford. Clifford tersenyum mengejek.

"Aku tahu, sulit sekali menundukkan negaramu, Hiruma. Hanya kau yang sanggup menandingi kejeniusanku." Clifford mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak menganggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian, Sialan! Kau akan berakhir di sini!"

"Hahaha, aku tahu hidupku akan berakhir di tanganmu, timah panas itu akan melubangi kepalaku. Aku tahu, Hiruma." Clifford masih tersenyum sinis.

"Persiapkanlah dirimu untuk jatuh ke dasar neraka karena sudah menghancurkan negaraku, Sialan!"

Hiruma menarik pelatuknya dan terdengar bunyi nyaring tembakan.

DOR!

Sebutir timah panas telah melewati kepala di depannya. Cipratan darah mengenai wajah Hiruma. Ia akan menarik napas lega, namun—

_The automatic controlled rocket has been released and the target is District 21. The rocket will explode in thirty seconds from now. Thirty seconds, twenty nine seconds, ..._

"Brengsek!" Hiruma mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia melirik ke arah tangan kiri Clifford yang ternyata di detik-detik terakhirnya, ia menekan sebuah tombol. Dan tombol itu yang melepaskan peluru kendali otomatis yang sedang mengarah ke Distrik 21 saat ini, tempat Mamori berada menunggu dirinya.

"Sialan kau, Clifford!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berlari turun menuju jalan keluar dari gedung. Ia tak memedulikan teriakan bahagia prajuritnya. Ia tak peduli kemenangan yang baru ia raih. Ia hanya peduli tentang keselamatan Mamori. Ia terus berlari sekuat tenaga.

Sayup-sayup, Hiruma mendengar sebuah ledakan cukup keras dari kejauhan.

"Kapten Hiruma, ini Letnan Shin melapor! Situasi genting!" Terdengar suara dari _handy talkie_ Hiruma.

Hiruma segera menjawab sambil terus berlari. "Ada apa?!"

"Distrik 21 terkena peluru kendali beberapa menit lalu dan—"

"Aku sudah tahu itu! Cepat hubungi distrik terdekat dan kirim bantuan!"

"Siap, Kapten Hiruma!"

Pikiran Hiruma sudah tidak jernih. Ia berteriak menyuruh beberapa orang prajurit untuk segera naik kendaraan tempur dan menuju Distrik 21. Hatinya berkecamuk, menimbulkan ekspektasi terburuk yang dapat terjadi.

'_Bertahanlah, Mamori...'_

Setibanya di Distrik 21, Hiruma tak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Tenda-tenda perawatan dan gudang senjata hampir rata dengan tanah. Beberapa potongan tubuh tersebar di sana-sini, erangan dan teriakan kesakitan menggema, muncratan darah hampir menutupi dinding-dinding yang tersisa. Banyak tentara berlalu-lalang mengangkuti korban yang masih bernyawa maupun tidak.

"Dimana perawat bernama Mamori?!" tanyanya tidak sabar kepada salah satu tentara.

Mengetahui siapa yang bertanya, tentara itu segera memberi hormat. "Perawat Mamori? Ah, ia berada di dekat mobil itu, Kapten!" ia menunjuk ke arah salah satu mobil yang penuh dengan tandu.

Hiruma tak sempat membalas hormat tentara itu dan segera berlari ke arah yang bawahannya maksud. "Mamori!"

Ia menemukan sosok terkasihnya di atas tandu dengan luka di sana-sini, kepalanya terperban dan masih mengucurkan darah. "Hi.. ru.. ma.." Mamori tersenyum saat Hiruma mendekat.

Hati Hiruma terkoyak melihat Mamori dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini. "Sudahlah, jangan bicara, Mamori..." Hiruma berlutut di samping Mamori, mengenggam hangat erat tangannya seperti yang pernah Mamori lakukan ketika ia merasa jatuh. Hiruma membelai lembut pipi Mamori. Mencoba tegar dengan menampilkan wajah tegasnya.

"Hiruma... Aku bangga dapat menjadi pahlawan... untuk negeri kita... Aku akan selalu... mencintaimu... Hiduplah... untukku... Hiruma..." Senyum Mamori dihiasi oleh bulir-bulir bening air mata yang keluar dari sudut keping kebiruannya, keping yang amat Hiruma sukai.

Hiruma menggeleng. "Kau yang akan bertahan hidup, Mamori... Kita berdua... Kita berdua akan terus bersama sampai masa tua kita nanti... Sampai anak-anak kita, cucu-cucu kita besar, Mamori..." Mamori hanya tersenyum. "Sudahlah, kau beristirahat dan ketika kau membuka mata, aku akan mempersuntingmu, Mamori..." Hiruma tersenyum tulus untuk Mamori.

Mamori mengangguk dan menatap manik kehijauan kesayangannya untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia menutup mata. Hiruma mengecup lembut bibir Mamori. "Tidurlah..." Dan kelopak itu menutup membawa cahaya kehidupan dari sang gadis, meredupkan harapan indah Hiruma.

Hiruma baru tersadar senyum itu senyum terakhir untuk dirinya ketika tangan Mamori yang ia genggam terkulai lemas. Denyut nadinya melemah dan akhirnya terhenti sama sekali. Hiruma terkejut. "Mamori?" Dicarinya sisa-sisa napas dari gadis tercintanya. Nihil.

Senyap.

Hiruk pikuk kekacauan tiba-tiba tidak terdengar lagi oleh Hiruma. Seolah semuanya berjalan lambat. Kedua indera pendengarannya menuli, manik _emerald_ yang selalu berkilat tajam hanya terfokus pada satu orang. Sebagian jiwanya terenggut paksa bersamaan dengan hembusan napas terakhir Mamori.

Hiruma mematung.

.

-oOo-

.

Adegan itu masih segar di ingatan Hiruma, memanggil kenangan terpahit yang pernah ia alami. Menyisakan rongga dalam di hatinya, mungkin tak akan pernah tertutup. Badan Hiruma bergetar, menahan rasa penyesalan yang kian membuncah.

Hari ini hari pemakaman seluruh pahlawan yang telah berjasa memperjuangkan kebebasan negara, termasuk Mamori. Upacara pemakaman diselenggarakan dengan cara militer, letusan senapan tiga kali dan ditutup dengan pidato pak presiden. Ratusan peti mati berbalut bendera secara serempak diturunkan ke dalam liang lahat diiringi dengan alunan musik mengheningkan cipta. Seluruh tentara yang tersisa memberikan hormat untuk yang terakhir kali selama prosesi penutupan kembali dengan tanah.

Senja datang.

Satu persatu, para pelayat sudah mulai meninggalkan tempat ini. Hingga yang tersisa dirinya. Berlatar belakang warna oranye, Hiruma menatap nanar nisan yang berukiran Anezaki Mamori. Ia berlutut dan mengelus ukiran nama itu perlahan. Luntur sudah topeng _stoic-_nya dan kilatan tajam matanya. Hanya ada Hiruma Youichi dengan sisi manusia seutuhnya, merasakan kehilangan yang begitu mendalam.

"_Hiduplah... untukku... Hiruma..."_

Ah, pasti Mamori akan memarahi dirinya habis-habisan jika ia terus terlarut dalam kesedihan ini. Membayangkan itu, senyum tipis tercetak di bibir sang kapten. "Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu, Mamori... Aku akan tetap hidup... untukmu..."

"Kau masih di sini, Hiruma?"

Terdengar suara berat dari arah belakang. Ia hapal betul siapa yang bertanya. Hiruma berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi, Musashi."

Musashi, wakil sekaligus sahabatnya, berjalan mendekati Hiruma. Meskipun pangkatnya berada di bawah Hiruma, ia tak pernah memanggil Hiruma dengan imbuhan 'Kapten' dan Hiruma pun tidak mempersoalkan. "Berat untukmu, yah? Peperangan ini sungguh bodoh dan hanya menyisakan kepedihan."

"Ya, dan kita hanya korban keserakahan manusia sialan."

"Jangan lupa, kau juga seorang manusia, Hiruma."

Hiruma terdiam.

"Kau pasti sedih ditinggalkan oleh Anezaki, gadis yang amat kau cintai." Musashi menatap makam Mamori.

Hiruma menggeleng. "Aku tidak sedih, Musashi. Mamori juga tahu hal ini."

Kedua alis Musashi menyatu, menandakan ia tak mengerti maksud Hiruma.

"Ia tidak meninggalkanku, Musashi. Ia hanya pindah ke dimensi lain untuk sementara, menungguku di sana untuk menjemputnya."

Musashi yang heran menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Hiruma. "Kau tidak gila kan, Hiruma?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Wakil Sialan!"

Lega sudah hati Musashi mendengar Hiruma memanggilnya dengan panggilan biasa. "Aku khawatir kau akan kehilangan kewarasanmu."

"Tidak akan, Wakil Sialan! Jika aku gila, siapa yang akan menyusun strategi terbaik pertahanan negeri ini? Kekekek!" Musashi pun tersenyum. Hiruma membuka selembar permen karet dari kantong celananya dan mulai mengunyah isinya.

"Hei, kemana rokok mentholmu?" Musashi kaget Hiruma bukan menghisap sebatang rokok, tetapi malah mengunyah selembar permen karet berwarna hijau.

"Merokok itu tidak baik, Wakil Sialan! Cobalah kau kurangi ketagihanmu terhadap rokok sialan itu!" Hiruma menyeringai. Musashi hanya dapat menggeleng. Sepertinya ia akan melihat belasan puntung rokok berubah menjadi puluhan kertas bekas permen karet.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke markas!" Musashi merangkul hangat sahabatnya ini.

"Kau sudah berani menyuruhku, Wakil Sialan?"

"Ya, ya, ya, kau kaptennya, Kapten Hiruma. Hahaha..." Musashi tertawa lepas disambut dengan kekehan dari Hiruma.

Matahari senja pertama dalam damai ini menjadi saksi bahwa Hiruma sudah menemukan kembali setitik harapan untuk hidup. Harapan yang tersisa.

Ia yakin Mamori sedang menunggu dirinya dari dunia paralel yang belum dapat ia raih.

Tinggal menunggu waktu.

Ia yakin.

.

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Sekali lagi muncul ide absurd dari otak saya, AU dan mengalir begitu saja. Hmmm, Hiruma OOC yah di sini? Arrrggggh, sedikit sulit memang menjaga IC-nya Hiruma karena niatnya menunjukkan kesedihan Hiruma waktu ditinggal Mamori, maaf yaaaah -A-

Kayaknya, Mamori dan Hiruma lagi pacaran nih di dunia sana, kan Hiruma ceritanya meninggal di fanfic saya yang satu lagi, hehehe...

*digetok senjata Hiruma dan sapu ajaib Mamori* Aduuuh...

Sudahlah, selamat membaca yah _minna-san_, dan tinggalkan REVIEW ;)


End file.
